A Small Revenge
by 7lights13darknesses
Summary: The boys and Webby decide to get back at Glomgold. Takes place at the end of The 87 Cent Solution. Short one-shot.


**Hello everyone. This is my second Ducktales fanfic. I have been thinking of this idea since I saw the "87 cents solution". Hope you all like it. **

It had been quite a day for the Mcduck family. Scrooge loosing his money, even if it was only 87 cents, seeming to become 'sick' and 'crazy' with a made up disease. The children, Gizmo Duck, and Launchpad thinking they may have almost lost him, Donald thinking that they actually did, it was certainly one of their crazier adventures and it all happened at home.

And to think that it was Glomgold of all people who came up with this plan. None of them thought he would be able to come up with a plan that would actually work. It was like the time teaser gave him a temporary genius boost...only for it to disappear during Uncle Scrooge's 'funeral', which can also be added to the list of crazy things for that day.

When the family realized that something was amiss they came up with a plan to make the culprit reveal them-self. They already suspected that Glomgold was a suspect with him being in the building and the competition the two had. They staged a funeral for Uncle Scrooge saying he died from the disease that Glomgold added to Huey's Jr. Woodchuck handbook. Everyone but Glomgold, and for some reason Donald, knew what was going on.

The plan worked better than they expected Glomgold saying he was the reason Scrooge 'died' and revealed his plan. Glomgold and Scrooge then got in a shuffle falling out the window and then somehow reversing the time teaser causing both of them to stop in time while everyone else just saw them floating in the air.

It seemed that Glomgold got what was coming for him but four certain children thought he would need a little more. Those of course being Huey, Dewey, Louie, and even Webby. They each had their own reason but all four had one in common. While it was probably expected they couldn't believe how Glomgold acted during the 'funeral'. He didn't seem to care at all that Scrooge had died, no guilt, but instead joy, and how disrespectful he was. The fact that it was fake was the only reason none of them didn't try to kick him out or anything else. It barely stopped some like Webby though. The anger that flashed through them was not acting at all.

Beakley just got Scrooge down the ladder and was about to unfreeze him and Glomgold when suddenly she heard all four of them yell stop. The next thing she knows all four are in front of her looking out of breath, minus Webby.

"What it is children?" She asked.

"Before you unfreeze-" Huey started.

"Glomgold. We want to-" Dewey continued.

"Get a little revenge on him." Louie finished.

"Please granny." Webby begged. She is not usually one for this but tonight will be an exception.

"And why would I allow that?" The maid asked. She actually already had a plan herself. She placed the latter specifically so Glomgold would fall on it. And not to keep him from getting injured, quite the opposite.

"You saw what he did." Louie simply offered.

"And we agreed to not do anything to crazy." Huey tried to compromise.

"I'm actually still thinking of what to do." Webby said.

Beakley decided that just this once she would let the boys and Webby get away with this. Glomgold deserved it anyways. "Alright. Each of you get to do one thing." She agreed. She got Glomgold down so they could reach him. The first to go was Louie, youngest first as they say, he simply pulled out a gold colored marker and wrote 'Scrooge Mcduck is better than me' across his face. Rather simple it would annoy the heck out of Glomgold. And it was permanent marker.

Dewey was next. He pulled out an electric razor and a pair of scissors that he grabbed on the way down. He then decided to to cut half instead of the whole beard thinking it would be funnier. With some help it was finished rather quickly.

Huey was next and possible had the most clever plan. He wrote a not to Glomgold saying that they may or may not have taken money from his own stash of money. Again a simple but excellent idea on Huey's part. He put it in Glomgold's pocket.

Webby was the only one left. She couldn't think of anything the boys taking the good stuff.

"You don't have to do this if you don't want to Webagail." Beakley said.

"No I do but the boys took all the good ideas." She complained.

"Well I think I can help then." Her granny said thinking she might as well join in on the fun. Her and Webby soon come up with a plan that also included the boys.

**An half hour later**

Their plan was finally ready. It was a complex but brilliant plan. Maybe a little cartoony. Louie, Huey, and Dewey helped as well. At the moment Glomgold, thanks to Louie, had some of the hottest peppers he could find in his mouth, (Only a couple). Huey was in the front yard with a 'Kool-aid' stand that was actually hot sauce. Then Dewey had his own stand with some mirrors so Glomgold could see his reflection. Webby was dressed up as a fortune teller at the entrance.

"Ready to go when you are Granny. Webby said into the walki-talkie.

"Alright. Lets get this started." She replied. She picked up scrooge so he wouldn't ruin anything and because he was still frozen in the spot she left him.

She hit the button on the time teaser and watched the magic happen. Glomgold was let a couple feet in the air to make sure that would bit the peppers. There was a thud and then they all heard nothing but screaming.

"Who would dare put put hot peppers in my mouth?!" Glomgold yelled trying to find some water right away.

"Kool-aid. Get your fresh definitely cold kool-aid here!" Huey yelled. Glomgold, none the wiser, ran to the 'kool-aid' stand and quickly got a drink. Don't even bothering to ask how much it was. "My you seem very thirsty today sir. Say what do you think of the flavor?

"Seems a little-" Glomgold started before feeling the effects of the hot sauce kicking in. "HOT!." He yelled even more. Dewey swore he saw fire come out of his mouth.

"Oh know. I must have gotten the spicy flavor. My bad." Huey acted.

"Curse you randomly placed kool-aid stand person. Curse you!" Glomdold yelled before running to the exit.

"Free mirrors get your FREE mirrors here." Dewey yelled. Glomgold, despite needing water stopped what he was doing when hearing the word free.

"I'll take one." Glomgold said picking up a random mirror.

"You look like you could use one sir." Dewey said barely able to hid his excitement at the reaction that was about to unfold.

"What is that supposed to mean you brat?" He asked as he looked at his reflection...He couldn't believe what he saw.

Half his beard was cut off and across his face was what Louie wrote. "What is the meaning of this?! Is this some kind of trick mirror?" He asked. He then proceeded to look at the other mirrors his reflection always the same.

"Curse you Mcduck. Curse you and your annoying family." He yelled to the sky.

"Free fortunes. Come see the future for free." Webby said trying to sound like a gypsy.

Despite everything that has happened Glomgold couldn't resit something being free. "Tell me my fortune now. I need to had home." He ordered.

"Of course sir." Webby said as she started looking into her crystal ball.

"Well hurry up I haven't got all night."

"Hmmmm. I see a very rich, successful duck. One that is the richest in the world."

"Your talking about me I assume. Does that mean I beat Scrooge in the competition?"

"No." Webby said flatly. "That was Scrooge I saw. You on the other hand are going to get your but kicked."

"What is that suppose to mean?" Glomgold asked getting annoyed.

"It means this." Webby said in her normal voice jumping over Glomgold a kicking him in the rear sending him rolling out the gate. Dewey and Huey then closed the gate as Glomgold laid on the ground on the verge on passing out.

"Alright!" The three kids cheered. Louie then came out of his hiding place.

"And i got the whole thing on camera. I just posted it and it's already trending." He told them.

"What was all that about kids?" Scrooge asked. He was with Beakley the whole time.

"They can explain on the way inside sir. It's getting late anyways." Beakley told him. They started to head inside before Scrooge remembered something. He went to Glomgold and got the stolen 87 cents out of his pocket and then proceeded to lick the man's classes and put them back on his beak.

"Know who had the idea to shave his beard? Cuase I think I owe that one a prize." Scrooge said barley able to hold his chuckle.

**The nest morning: Glomgold's office.**

"I cant believe that McDuck family. Humiliating me like that!" Glomgold ranted.

"To be fair sir you weren't exactly...respectful during the 'funeral'. Alyson said. Even she thought he deserved that, if not more.

"I don't care. Have you seen the video?! He asked. Pulling out his phone. Alyson rolled her eyes.

"Yes. Your the one that showed it to me." Glomgold was about to retort when he felt something in his pocket when putting his phone back.

"What is this?" He asked himself. Pulling out a piece of paper. It was some kind of note.

"Dear Glomgold." He read aloud. "We may or may not have taken a random amount if money from your money from your own bin. Have fun counting." By the time he finished reading Glomgold was angry.

"Alyson! I need you to check my money. Count every cent and make sure I'm not short anything!"

"This is going to me a long day" Alyson said to herself.

**And done. I hope you guys like this story. Please fav follow and review. And to anyone who reviewed my last Ducktales story thank you.**


End file.
